It is known to provide push chairs in which two transversely connected side frames each comprise first and second legs respectively provided with adjacent first ends and with second ends; pivot means providing articulation between the adjacent first ends of the first and second legs; and a handle shaft.
However, to reverse the handle shafts so as to push the push chair in the opposite direction, it is normally necessary to remove the handle shafts and to reconnect them to the remainder of the push chair, in a different position. In any case, reversing the handle shafts requires means additional to those provided for erecting and collapsing the push chair.